This type of blade body is disclosed in Patent Document 1 related to a relay electrical connector holding a plurality of the blade bodies.
In the blade body disclosed in the Patent Document 1, a plurality of signal terminals and ground terminals forming a metal strip shape are disposed in parallel to each other and comprise an embedded part that is embedded and held in a base member of an insulating material, except at one end side and the other end side, and a protruding part that protrudes from the base member on said one end side and the other end side, and with the protruding part forming a contacting part that is electrically connected by contact with a mating connecting body.
The protruding part has a greater terminal width than the embedded part, in other words, the embedded part has a narrower terminal width than the protruding part in order to match impedance with the embedded part. Furthermore, in order to avoid a sudden change in terminal width, the terminal width of the embedded part is made to gradually change at the boundary region with the protruding part as a tapered part.